totaldramapokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig (Total Drama: Black and White)
'"Oh yeah were dangling from a tree trying run from a crazy Pokémon, but other than that I'm peachy." '- Craig: Total Drama: Black and White Personality Craig is nice but he is quite shy, he wants to make some new in Unova hence his nice nature. He may be shy but he stands up for others if he needs to. He can though take charge of a situation if it is required. It is revealed that he has a crush on Dawn and tries to help her deal with her nightmares and has conforted her on two occasions. His dream is to see the legendary Swords of Justice. Bio When Craig was young, he and Cubchoo was travelling down the route to Virbank City when he was jumped by a group of Beartic. Craig was too scared to do anything and just before they were going to take Cubchoo, Cobalion appeared and defeated all of them until there was one left and the Alpha Beartic surrendered, Craig thanked Cobalion for protecting Cubchoo. And since then he became interested in the Cobalion and the Swords of Justice. Pokemon Craig has a mix of shy and sneaky, and rare pokemon Cubchoo Cubchoo is Craig's starter and strongest pokemon Cubchoo like Craig is shy but takes pride in its trainer when it battles. Cubchoo battled along side Emolga to draw with Dawn's Eevee and Riolu in (8. To Double or not to Double) Cubchoo knows: Ice Beam, Ice Punch, Dig and Blizzard. Emolga Emolga is the trickster of Craig's team and is very useful being an expert glider and all. It gets it trickery from one of its special moves Attract and Craig has used this several times to his advantage in battles. Emolga knows: Shock Wave, Acrobatics, Attract and Electro Ball. Munchlax (Formerly) Munchlax made its debut in (10. Craig's Battle Strategy) and was the hungry Pokemon Dawn sensed, it even came out of its pokeball eating an apple. Craig first used Munchlax in his first gym battle and used it to beat Cody's Larvesta. Craig has traded his Munchlax to Bridgette so he could recive he Pansear. Dewott Craig first used Dewott in (21. Importance of Strategy) when he beat Lindsay's Deerling and Sewaddle. Dewott knows: Tackle, Focus Energy, Water Pulse, and Razor Shell Pansear In 29. Split Destinations he traded his Munchlax so he could recieve her Pansear and he had to promise her that he had to take really good care of him. Pansear knows: Acrobatics, Flame Burst, Fire Blast and Solarbeam. Throh Craig caught Throh while he was still in Pinwheel Forest and he found him and he battled him with Emolga but she lost to him but Throh still decided to be part of Craig's team so he can fight different opponents. Throh knows: Superpower, Circle Throw, Protect, and Ice Punch Pinsir He was first introduced as he was the Pokemon that protected the Moor of Icirrus from intruders. He battled Keldeo but the battle was interrupted by Truth and Ashley. He later battle Truth's Archeops and won. Pinsir knows: Vice Grip, Quick Attack, Brick Break and X-Scissor Current Pokemon Team #Cubchoo #Pansear #Pinsir #Throh #Dewott #Emolga Trivia *It should be noted that Craig and Kevin both have the same starter Pokemon, unless Kevin started with Torchic which is now Combusken